Reunion
by yusukesgirl2005
Summary: Ed and Al finally find out that they have an older sister that left shortly before their father disappeared. more chapters to come! R&R people! need i say more?
1. Family Reunion

Chapter 1 – Family Reunion

I stood there in the town square drooling over the chain and pendant hanging in the window of the local jewelry store. In an instant, I was blinded by the sunlight bouncing off a tall suit of armor.

"Uh excuse me," I said loudly. "For crying out loud, man, either take the armor off or stand in the shade somewhere. Besides you got to be melting in all that metal."

The armor stepped in to the shade of the awning I was under and allowed me to blink a few times. I looked at the armor next to me and saw the insignia use by the Elric brothers. That's when it hit me. I was looking at the armor that the soul of my baby brother, Alphonse, was trapped in. Then I started to wonder where Edward was. I looked around frantically until I spotted a short blonde head shoving its way through the thick throng of people. I knew it was Edward in one of his tempers.

"Al, how could you have gotten lost…again!" he shouted. "And who are you? I don't even want to know. Come on, Al. Let's get to central and check in with Roy. I want to see how well I did on this last mission."

"Edward Elric!" I stated. "How dare you not recognize your own sister. You don't even recognize me after 5 years? I swear you are so scatter brained. If not for Mom then you wouldn't even have a job with the military right now."

He stopped dead in his tracks for a minute before turning back to me with a shocked look on his still childish features. I would have laughed if not for Ed being mad at Alphonse for "getting lost." He flew at me and I put a hand on his head and he stopped short by a few feet of my stomach(pardon the pun against Ed's height). I knew he was mad because otherwise he wouldn't be swinging at my bare abs.

"I know who you are now," he grunted. "You're my sister. You left Mom to take care of me and Al. Mom was different after you left, Jo. She was depressed and she cried herself to sleep at night. She did the same when Dad left. Remember? I will never forgive you until you make it up to me and our little brother."

"Hey, Jo," a voice to my left said. "Who is this little pip-squeak? And why does he think you're his sister? I'm hungry. I know a place that has really good pork chops and the best chocolate mousse pies."

"Kilmer!" I squealed, letting go of Ed. "This is my younger brother, Edward, and my baby brother, Alphonse. Ed, Al, this is Kilmer, my best friend in the entire world and food extraordinaire. You two freaks of nature are free to join us for lunch if you're hungry. Kilmer knows what he's talking about when it comes down to food."

Ed nodded and Al shrugged his metal shoulders. I find it hard to believe that they are looking for the Philosopher's Stone for only two reasons. One was standing in front of me. The other was Mom. I had left a few years before she passed and I regret it. She was the only person that really understood me. I missed out on a lot of things. I was 16 when I left. Now 5 years later, it seems like I was never home in the first place. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerked and looked at the person to whom the hand belonged. It was Kilmer. I felt a tear slide down my cheek before slamming into Kilmer and crying onto his clean bright green shirt.

"Hey, Jo," he whispered. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm sure you and Ed are as hungry as I am. Hey, Ed! Hey, Al! Let's get your sister something to eat, alright? I'm sure she's in the mood for chocolate mousse pie."

"I concur!" Ed agreed, enthusiastically. "I think I know the place you're talking about, Kilmer. Come on, Al! Let's get some food for our sister, Jo!"

I pushed away from Kilmer and smiled at my brothers. Ed had the dumbest grin on his face and Al was sweat dropping. i buted ouy laughing at Ed's look. His grin was immeadiately replaced by a look of solid confusion.


	2. resurrecting Mom

Disclaimer: I do NOT own fullmetal alchemist. although i wish i did own Ed for my own personal reasons winks but i can't because my friend Becky Wellington had already put a claim on him. i love you becky like only a sister could.

Chapter 2 – Resurrecting Mom

"I don't remember when Dad left," I replied, after we started our meal. "I left after he did. The reason I left was because I was a burden to Mom. Besides I knew in my gut that Dad would leave and Mom would be left to take care of three kids and I didn't want to put her through that any more than I had to. What happened to Mom anyway? I heard that she was really sick with something."

"She died," Ed mumbled. "She died about 5 or 6 years ago. She was sick and that's what killed her. The only reason why Al is a suit of armor is because we tried to resurrect her. I didn't even think about the whole equivalent exchange until Al was already gone. And that's how I lost my right arm. Then in order to get Al's soul I gave up my left leg. I really wanted to see Mom again, Jo."

"I know, Edward," I answered, "I miss her, too. But why of all things to try resurrection? You know the rules better than most anybody. Except maybe Roy and the rest of the military alchemists. I want to know how it happened, Edward. And don't miss a damn thing either. Make sure he doesn't miss any of it, Alphonse."

"Yes, ma'am," Al answered, saluting.

Ed started from the time Mom got sick. I was already gone. I was close to Central at the time if I remember right. And that was when I met Kilmer.

After 15 minutes of heavy story telling, Edward was done with his story. I smiled at the right places and frowned at the right places as well. I stood and went over to Edward's chair. I knelt down and pulled him into a tight hug. I felt bad that I wasn't there for them when Mom died. I just wanted to hug Ed the rest of the day. When I pulled away, I saw tears in his eyes. I knew then that he missed Mom just as much as I did. A tear slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away so that Kilmer wouldn't notice it.

"Ed, it's alright," I whispered. "I'm sure that Mom is very proud of you if you got this far. I miss her, too. But Ed please just do this one thing for me. I need to know that you know about Dad. He was married before Mom. He had another child. Long before any one of us was born, Dad had another child. We are that child's half siblings. Do you understand, Edward? Please say you do."

He nodded solemnly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. I pulled him into another hug and let him cry on my shoulder as he slid the floor pulling me down with him. It took a good 10 or 15 minutes for Ed to stop crying like a baby. That was what I missed the most after I left home: being able to comfort Ed in his times of sorrow. I felt eyes on me and I turned to see Kilmer looking at me with the dumbest look on his face. I wanted to slap him but I didn't because Ed was hanging onto me like there was no tomorrow. I was starting to get a little short of breath so I tried to pry Ed and his automailed scrimpy behind off of me.

"Ed, I would like to breath you know."

He reluctantly let go and I took a few deep breaths to keep my head from spinning anymore than it already had. I eyed Ed really hard and he put on the same goofy grin from earlier, sweatdropping as well. I smiled and rolled my eyes at my younger brother, sighing with exasperation. I turned to Kilmer and saw that he was already standing up, getting ready to leave.


	3. On to Central

Chapter 3 – Going to Central

After we finished our meal, Ed and Al said they were heading to Central. I said that I wanted to go with them but Ed said I should stay. I insisted that he take Kilmer and me with them so that if Roy and the others give them any trouble, I would be there to dig him out of it. Ed reluctantly gave in after Al sided with me and Kilmer. With that we started on our journey to Central. 

"Hey, Ed," I started. "How's Winry? And Pinako? I haven't seen them in years. Well not since Winry talked me into getting that tattoo of the snake and serpent. You know the one on the back of your jacket. That was how long ago? About 8 years right?"

"Yeah," Ed muttered. "They're alright I guess. I haven't seen them in about 3 years. Right, Al?"

Al shrugged. I smiled at Ed's forgetfulness and I looked to Kilmer. I saw that he had a deep thoughtful look on his thin pale features. His eyebrows were furrowed together and the corners of his mouth were turned down in a deep frown. I poked him in the ribs with my elbow and he jumped and almost fell. I laughed. Kilmer chuckled at himself. I turned back to my little brothers and saw them hanging on each other shaking with silent laughter. I lost it again. Within a five minute period, all of us were cracking up and rolling in the dirt.

About an hour later, we had started a second time toward Central because we had to catch our breath and tell everyone that passed us that we were fine. Now whenever we would look at each other we would smile at what happened between me and Kilmer that day.

It took us three days to get to Central by foot. When we arrived, my feet were sore and my shoulders were cramping from carrying my pack for three days straight.

"Ed, I need food," I whimpered. "Not to mention my feet are sore and my shoulders are cramped. When do we eat? I haven't had a damn thing to eat since we left Resembool (a/n: did I spell that right?). Besides why did we have to walk? I could have easily gotten us a cab or something. Dammit, Edward! Answer me!"

"Don't call me 'Edward,'" he muttered. "We walked because Al can't fit in a cab remember? We eat whenever I say we eat."

My stomach growled loudly as did Ed's and Kilmer's. "Alright," Ed cried. "We need food, I admit it. Now where's that place that Roy likes? I know it's around here somewhere." He looked around. "There it is! The Gray Glove. Let's go get some food, guys!" 

We followed Ed to a neat little restaurant. A pleasant little man sat us down at a table in the corner with menus. I looked over the menu and an interesting dish caught my eye. It was a meat dish with a light minty Margarita sauce. Whenever the man that sat us down came back, I ordered that. It was called "Mint Meat Margarita." About 15 minutes later, our food was brought to us in steaming plates from the kitchens. I wolfed down my food and ate whatever Ed and Kilmer didn't touch.

(1 1/2 months later)

"Edward!" I called. "Where are you? Dammit, Edward! Get your sorry ass out here!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me 'Edward'!" he called back form his room upstairs. "It's Saturday, Jo! It's one of my two days to sleep in. Besides Roy said he would be by THIS AFTERNOON! Now let me sleep. I was up late the last few nights. So let me catch up on my sleep would you?"

I rolled my eyes. I put Ed's breakfast back in the oven to keep it warm for whenever he wanted to come down and eat. Kilmer and I had already eaten and Al shut himself in the study to brush up on his alchemy. I needed to as well. I left the kitchen and made my way upstairs to my room to look through my alchemy books and see if I could get some other stuff done. About three hours later, a knock on the front door dragged me away from my alchemy studies. I raced down the stairs and peeked through the peep hole. It was Roy and Risa from headquarters.


	4. Talking with Roy and Risa

I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist! Never have never will! R&R peeps. I need to know whether or not I am doing a good job with this! 

Chapter 4- talking with Roy 

By the time I had invited Roy and Risa inside, Edward was downstairs ready to greet them. I politely excused myself to the kitchen to fix drinks for the two military personnel. When I was done getting the drinks ready, I set them in the den. I looked to the foyer and saw that Ed still had the two military whack jobs at the door.

"Edward! Aren't you going to invite our guests in to the den for their drinks?" I scolded. "I'm sure that they're tired from their long journey here. Roy, Risa, if you please follow me this way."

I lead them to the den and the y sat down on the extra squishy couch that Kilmer had me purchase from the local furniture store. They took their respective cups before them and started to sip the almost scalding liquid. I motioned for Ed to follow me to the kitchen, which he did with a confused look on his face.

"Dammit, Edward!" I whispered. "They are our guests. You should have invited them to sit down. Do you realize how long the trip from Central is? It's at least a good hour and a half from here. It takes them a few hours to get here because of the train and all the stops it has to make, you idiot."

I left Ed standing there in the kitchen with a dumbfounded look on his face. I took a calming breath before returning to the den. I put on my best fake smile as left the room.

"So how is everything?" I asked politely.

"Delicious," Roy answered. "Our main reason for being here is to ask you to become a state alchemist, Jo. We are running rather low after Shou Tucker decided to walk out on us a couple years ago. You will go through the basic procedure before you can actually become a state qualified alchemist like your brother, Edward. However, being that Ed is the youngest accepted in years, you will be the eldest to qualify if you pass. Please come to Central by no later than Monday afternoon to get your Job description. Thank you for your time, Jo, and we will see you soon."

They rose to leave. Before they got to the foyer, I decided I needed to know something.

"Why are you asking me this now, Roy?" I asked. "I mean not today I wouldn't mind being a state alchemist but...why me? Why not Al or Kilmer? They're both better alchemists than I will ever be in my life. " Roy gave me the death stare."Alright then Monday afternoon I will show up to head quarters to receive my paper work."

They left without another word. I rubbed my forehead in exasperation. I let out a sigh of relief and went to the kitchen to clean up the dishes Ed picked up from the den while I lead Roy and Risa out. I saw Kilmer standing in the kitchen doorway talking to Ed about something. I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands. He said my name as he chuckled and turned to kiss me. I gave in to the kiss. I pushed him away and sidestepped into the kitchen to help Ed finish the dishes.

About an hour later, we were sitting in the living room watching our favorite soccer team get their asses handed to them on a platter.

"Want to go upstairs?" I whispered in Kilmer's ear. He nodded. "Good because this game is as good as over anyway. Ed, Al, Kilmer and I are going upstairs. I am tired and so is he. Tell us the final score tomorrow morning whenever we wake up. And you are getting up early tomorrow morning with me, Mr. I-Want-To-Sleep-In."

Ed rolled his eyes and nodded.


	5. Heading to Central

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FullMetal Alchemist!! If I did then I would be having sex with Ed every night of the week for the rest of our miserable lives!!

Chapter 5 – Getting to Central

After our night upstairs, relatively alone, Kilmer went to ask Ed how the team did. As Alphonse knocked on the door, I looked up and told him to enter. He did just as I was pulling on my favorite shirt.

"Um, sister," he said innocently. "When do we leave to go to Central tomorrow? I mean, I would like to know because Brother asked me to ask you. Well, and I am a bit curious myself, if you're wondering."

I looked at my youngest brother with a big smile on my face. I nodded to the doorway behind him. He turned around quickly enough to see our brother standing there redder that the reddest turnip in the county, Kilmer behind him smiling nervously like he always did when he knew he was in trouble. I stared at them both. Ed calmed down enough so that his blood pressure wouldn't be so high when he got to be my age. (A/N: Not like Ed wouldn't go to a doctor anyway, right?)

"Now, Ed, don't go thinking that I don't have plans with Kilmer for the afternoon," I told him. "When we get home tonight, I want this entire house cleaned up. No if's and's or but's about it, mister! Now, Kilmer, darling, would you be so kind as to escort Ed to his room so that he can start there, please."

The love of my life looked at me awkwardly before ushering not only Ed, but Al out as well, knowing that I wanted both boys to clean both their rooms before starting on the rest of the house. I asked Kilmer to leave Al with me in our room knowing that he couldn't really do a whole lot being trapped in that suit of armor like he was. After a few more minutes, I pulled on my pajama pants and led Al to the kitchen so that I could get breakfast ready while Kilmer helped Ed as much as he dared on the boy's room, which I knew to be a mess anyway.

Just as I was finishing the bacon, Ed and Kilmer walked into the kitchen. I heard the rumble of a stomach, knowing that my oldest younger brother could eat a cow and three pigs in one sitting after he did what he does. I never did know how Ed could live in his room as messy as it got all the time. I looked at Al with my back to the two that just entered and rolled my eyes at Ed's stomach. I put what bacon there was in the pan on a plate with the rest hoping that I got it down to the specifications that Ed and Kilmer liked it, which just so happened to be soggy and raw enough to kill anyone without a stomach of steel like theirs.

"So how did the team do, Brother of Mine?"

Ed looked at me before looking at Kilmer. "Not too bad being that they only lost by a point," he answered. "Then again when have they won a game at all this year? Am I right, Sister?"

I nodded solemnly, admitting to myself that our favorite team was getting smashed this year by teams that they would have beaten under NORMAL circumstances. I motioned for them to hurry up and finish eating so that we could get on our way to Central. When the three of us had eaten, (A/N: no offense to all the Al lovers out there), we were packing our stuff for our trip to Central so that I could talk to Roy and fill out paperwork to become a State Alchemist like Ed. This time I managed to talk Ed into getting transportation that would get us off our feet for the trip to HQ. I mean, yeah, I enjoyed a walk every now and then, but not to get from point A to point B.

After what felt like an hour (give or take), we had arrived at the front gates of the Central Command Head Quarters. I was amazed at how BIG everything was compared to what I was used to after I left home a few years ago. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that it couldn't have been that hard, even for Ed, to walk up those stairs and do what I had to do for the good of my family and the world should the need arise. However, I would not turn out like Roy had during the Ishbal War and become suicidal after realizing that I had killed the parents of a young girl that was friends with a soon to be subordinate. I wouldn't want that to happen to anybody, no matter what they were taught or brought up to believe.

Then again, Roy got over his suicidal attempts and quickly rose through the ranks to where he is today. I smiled at the thought that I would be working with the biggest workaholic known to man. (A/N: No offense to all the Roy Lovers out there.)

* * *

I know that some people think that a lot of what's going on doesn't make any sense, but this is my story and I am writing it. If you want to read a decent FMA fanfic, then you can find someone else that knows the series a little better than I do. If you don't like the way I write my stories then, you can just leave me alone and find your stories elsewhere. But to all those that have become religious leaders of this story and any other story that I have written, then please continue to send me good reviews so that I may continue on my way!

yusukesgirl2005


End file.
